


no good deed goes unpunished (except this one)

by bagwet



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bambam and yugyeom are like mentioned for a one second, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff, cute dates, doing boyfriend things, jinson, they meet on a bus, tour guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagwet/pseuds/bagwet
Summary: Prompt: Jackson sees a cute stranger asleep on the bus, decides to wake him up because he doesn’t want him to miss his stop, but surprise he already did, and he’s new to wherever they are so HES LOST. Jackson gets to be the cuties tour guide for the dayI thought of this prompt literally bc i fell asleep on the bus and i thought i missed my stop





	

**Author's Note:**

> also i dont know how bussing works in other places and idk if its any different so yeah, this is how it works here so enjoy i guess!!

To say that Jackson Wang was nice is a bit (a lot) of an understatement. On a typical day, he’d start it off by helping his apartment neighbour that was one of those cute grandmas who always found themselves in need of help, he would try his best in helping Bam with whatever and overall just offering a helping hand wherever it was needed. Always doing good deeds with no expectation of anything in return, simply doing it out of the pure and genuine goodness of his blessed heart. Though, sometimes the Universe does reimburse him for all the good actions he’s done. 

Even though today it didn’t seem like the Universe was siding with Jackson. He had to help out his little neighbour, even in his rush he took time out of his day to make sure everyone else’s was going fine, helping lift a few boxes here and there for her. He curses at himself as the raindrops came down hard, with his clothes nearly soaked through and nearly guaranteeing him a cold. Not only was it pouring, but he was also currently running to make it to his bus: he had promised to go to shopping with Bambam (more like to hold all his bags and bags of purchases). So close to the bus stop, he saw his bus roll to a stop for a few seconds, he began to flail his arms and yell for it to wait as the doors opened. Thankfully, the bus had noticed him and continued to wait for him. 

Showing his bus pass and flashing the driver a big smile, he thanks them for waiting and turns to look for a seat. His eyes land on a sleeping figure, lips drawn out into a pout, raven-black hair split in the middle with his bangs draping across his forehead in an elegant manner, eyelashes casting soft shadows on his cheeks. Jackson stumbles his way to the seat next to him, playing with his fingers as he debates whether or not to wake the sleeping beauty up. Red forming at his neck and crawling its way up to his cheeks and ears as he thinks of ways to wake him up without seeming like an invasive creep. He wills himself to calm down before clearing his throat and straightening out. He gently pokes the stranger at his side, causing him to grumble and make a pout that makes Jackson scream internally. He shakes it off and pokes him again, the princely man slaps his hand away before he sits up in his seat properly and glares at Jackson. He’s quick to apologize for disrupting the handsome man’s slumber. 

“I’m sorry for waking you, but I just wanted to make sure that you don’t, um, miss your-your stop.” The ethereal being’s eyes widening and only growing larger as he looks out the window. Jackson watches him slap himself in the head a few times before he slumps in his seat and sighs, staring at the ceiling of the bus. He pulls his hood over his head, pulling at the strings, mumbling. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Jackson squeaks, careful to not weird out the stranger even more. 

“I missed my stop.” 

“Oh.” 

Pause. 

“And I have absolutely no idea where I am.” The shorter of the watched the other’s many hand motions and listened intently to his rambling about how he’s just recently moved here, not knowing many people and not knowing where anything is. The stressed out one, in the midst of his rambles, introduces himself as Park Jinyoung; literary major who moved here to get away from the monotony of his old city and life, loves to bully someone named Kim Yugyeom, enjoys watching Descendants of the Sun and appreciates not getting lost on the bus. Jackson laughs, wide smile and eyes turning into half moon crescents as they melts into an easy and comfortable mood. They melt into an easy conversation, forgetting the fact they’re on a public bus and their initial plans. 

“Since you’re new here, why don’t I become your officially non-official tour guide? I can take you to my favourite eating spots, quiet areas-“ His excited rambling cut off by the ringing of his phone, he apologizes sheepishly and quickly takes a look at his phone and sees “Baby Bam” flashing on his screen, he curses and answers right away. 

“Hey Bam-“ he’s cut off yet again, by the maknae whining and yelling, asking him about his whereabouts. Jackson tries to hush him, apologizing and trying to excuse himself but finding no luck as the younger just kept whining and complaining. Sighing, he texts him a text speedily explaining how he’s currently in the presence of a prince and he’s about to make a move, negotiating and saying how he’ll treat him out for meat if he lets him slide just this one time. 

He focuses his attention on the cutie staring back at him with a large smile, a hand trying to cover his grin and crinkles by his eyes. Jinyoung pulls the string that signals someone getting off in the next stop. He grabs Jackson’s hand and pulls him off at the random stop, the Hong Kong born man with a confused look etched onto his face. 

“So my officially non-official tour guide, do you know your way from here?” Jinyoung’s wide smile present as ever and at that, Jackson perks up. Taking a look around his surroundings he realizes that he doesn’t really know this area very well, but Jinyoung doesn’t need to know that so instead he just leads the way. Beginning to point at random things, like a random bird pecking idly at the ground and making up ridiculous statements with a tour-guide-like voice. Saying things like, “and over here we have the...” Jinyoung absolutely delightedly pleased as to how his morning turned up, the feeling mutual between the two. 

They didn’t realize that they hadn’t let go of hands when they got off bus. 

They still didn’t let go of hands once they did notice anyways. 

Jackson continued to be his tour guide, showing him around to his favourite places like his favourite eatery, a few small hidden shops and open parks, eventually the tour guides did end but only for them to become dates instead. Later on, showing him his humble abode and introducing him to the nice, little, old lady who made all this happen.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me prompts hehe
> 
> follow me on twitter:-) @babybrds


End file.
